


To beg or not to beg

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pillow talk about how it works. For Steve. And Danny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for 1 Million words weekend challenge. </p>
<p>My words were: Feeble, fast, future, forensics, focus</p>
            </blockquote>





	To beg or not to beg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker, so corrections are very welcome. Thank you for reading!

Danny rolls off Steve’s body, breathlessly from an intensive kiss.

“Jesus, Steve. You’re getting me down.”

“ **Feeble** argument, Danno. We’re not done yet.”

“We’re not?”

“No. Switch your **focus** southwards. Suck my dick, Danno.”

“What about “Suck my dick, Danno, please”?”

“It’s less fun with saying “please”. I would prefer “Suck my dick, Danno. Without delay. **Fast**. Without complaining.” That’s how it works.”

“Oh, that’s how it works, huh? Tell you one thing: Doing your “how-it-works-thing” to me in the **future** provokes that the next thing I’ll lay on is a cold table at the **forensics** department.”

“So hot?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
